Arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard/At the Final World/Saving Sora's friends
This is the scene where the heroes arrive at the Keyblade graveyard in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. the Keyblade Graveyard, Ryan, Meg, his friends and the 7 guardians arrive Mickey Mouse: It's time. The Keyblade Graveyard is up ahead. Sean Ryan and his kids: Yeah. others agree and Sora gasps Sora: Someone's coming. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Meg Griffin: There. see Master Xehanort appear. He walks and then stops. Ryvine and Linda arrives with him Master Xehanort: Heh. Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War— only that it was just the beginning. Linda Ryan: The Realm Shredder and I liked the legend so much that he, Ryvine and I will work for Xehanort. Ryvine Sparkle: Linda is right. And this plan will work better then the murder of the Ryan family one. Master Xehanort: If ruin brings about creation, what then, would another Keyblade war bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? appears. Ryvine's Heartless Mal appeared next to Ryvine Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows? Today, we will recreate the legend and see. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): He's right. And when Linda gets rid of Connor and his team, she will rule all worlds with us. Ryan F-Freeman: Grr.. Meg Griffin: I'll show you. is angry. Xemnas appears. Vixyner appears next to Linda Xemnas: But first... Your light shines far too brightly. It must be exstinquished in order for the truth to be seen. Vixyner: And the lies will fade away. Just like snow melting on a hot summer's day. Pinkipoo: Wait. What? and Young Xehanort appears Vanitas: Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle, can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts. Young Xehanort: And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched. Pinkipoo: No you won't. and Young Linda appears Young Linda Ryan: You heroes would be ready for us when the Keyblade war starts. Ryanitas: And you're gonna love this. Here it comes. Villains disappears then a lot of enemies appear Sora: Look at how many there are! Tina Fenton: Whoa. Meg and the others gasps Mickey Mouse: his Keyblade Okay, Gang. Get ready. Madam Magianort: her Keyblade We would take them on, Liam. Liam: Yeah. guardians summon their Keyblades and goes off to fight the enemies. Ryan, Meg and Friends summon thier weapons Liam: out a sword That's no Keyblade but that would do. Meg and Friends fight the enemies. Sora summons the magic thunder mountain train and defeats the enemies Meg Griffin: Nice one! sword glowed and transformed into a Keyblade Katie Jones: Whoa. Liam: My sword....what happened to it....? Oisin Ryan: It's a Keyblade. Goofy: Everybody else has gone on ahead. Crash Bandicoot: Let's go, mates. Meg and friends catch up to the others Mickey Mouse: Is everybody okay? gives a thumbs up Queen Ryanara: We are. Liam: My sword evolved into a Keyblade. Pinkipoo: Can it do that? Matau T. Monkey: up Pinkipoo I think his light did. Sora: Okay. Let's go. and Ventus nods. Ven sees someone, it turns out to be Terra Ventus: Terra! Aqua: Ven! runs to him and grabs his hand Ventus: Terra! We found you! looks at Ven Aqua: Terra, please say you're in there. pause. Aqua pulls Ven back Ventus: What gives, Aqua? Aqua: I know that you're not him. Now let our friend go! smiles evilly and his hair and eyebrows turn white and his eyes turn yellow Mickey Mouse: He is their thirteenth. Terra-Xehanort: Today is the day you all lose. Aqua: What? Sean Ryan: What? Tina Fenton: What?! Terra-Xehanort: Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not. his Keyblade The X-Blade will still be forged. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts